


A little bit of "darkness"

by AnastasiaKars



Series: SangVile [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Incest, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Orgy, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, SangVile, Seduction, Sexual Content, Shipping, daedra princes relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: Barbas rolled his eyes, seeing how the Skaafins were surprised at the master's behavior, and told them the same thing: the master only fears for his life and does not want a repetition of history with him. But who will seriously believe it. It got to the point that the Skaafins were already waiting for the unification of plans into a single one and their alliance with the Sanguine's Dremoras.
Relationships: Clavicus Vile/Original Female Character(s), Sanguine (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Sanguine/Clavicus Vile
Series: SangVile [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A little bit of "darkness"

In the morning, after several contracts with mortals, Vile left his servant Barbas in the Fields of Regret to go to Hermaeus Mora for advice.

They needed to know who and how managed to injure the Daedra prince, so much so that he almost died. Although Vile had thoughts that one of the brothers could harm the winemaker, nevertheless, he decided to first of all trust the wisdom of Mora. He knew everything about everyone and could easily tell if one of the Daedra princes could hurt his brother.

"Oh, why so immediately? But what about the bathroom, rest?" - Sanguine drawled lazily, more as a joke.

"Maybe you also want a glass of wine and girl? You will rest after death, now we have an important business," - Vile opened a portal to the disgusting, for him, Apocrypha.

Sanguine also disliked him, calling this place a paradise for cephalopods. Even he had less perverse tastes.

"Yaikes, disgusting," - Sanguine muttered with displeasure, - "okaaay, let's go already, the main thing is to deal with this case as quickly as possible"

Vile nodded and went with Sanguine to visit his brother.

Barbas rolled his eyes, seeing how the Skaafins were surprised at the master's behavior, and told them the same thing: the master only fears for his life and does not want a repetition of history with him. But who will seriously believe it. It got to the point that the Skaafins were already waiting for the unification of plans into a single one and their alliance with the Sanguine's dremoras.

"Pf, what a dirty trick in your heads, Skaafins, give up this nonsense, when such a thing happened in the entire history of Oblivion?!"

Daedra looked around and towards them a some kind of bridge of lace spread out. Having looked at each other, they stepped forward and this bridge moved to one of the upper platforms, where Mora himself was already waiting for them. He could not help but notice such a long invasion of Sanguine and Vile, so he reacted instantly and had been waiting for them for a long time.

“By what right have you invaded my Plan, brothers?” - he uttered the last word somehow crookedly, but this didn't bother the Princes.

"We have a situation..."

"Let me take a look," - he stretched out his tentacle to Sanguine and he grinned in response, thinking completely different from what he should have, - "instead of fear, you laugh in my face?"

Sanguine calmed down and gestured for forgiveness.

"Be more gentle ~, I haven't recovered yet," - Mora sighed heavily and just entered the Daedra's mind, involuntarily grunting at the details of that day.

Something alarmed the Daedra, who stores all the knowledge of the world, to which he managed to get. This was noticeable, however, he tried not to show it. As soon as his tentacle moved away from Sanguine's head, he shuddered back and shuddered.

"Disgusting feeling, Mora! And do you do that with everyone?" - for some reason, the winemaker feel so unpleasant, as if he was dumped in the mud and entrails of the dead, and then slept with sand and feathers.

In a word, the feeling is as uncomfortable as possible.

"I haven't seen anything, just like you, but... no mortal can do something like that, only if he has a strong Daedric weapon, and not everyone can get it. I suppose it could've been done by someone whom Sanguine greatly disappointed, or maybe it's one of our brothers, have any ideas?"

The trickster folded his arms over his chest and glanced at Sanguine.

"I haven't quarreled with anyone lately, much less crossed the road, damn, we're at a dead end, Vile!" - Sanguine looked away resentfully.

A disgusting tentacle climbed into his head, it was as if he had been gutted from the inside, but in the end nothing, but Mora will ask for something in return.

"Why do you worry then? Can't you not leave your Plans for your safety? Have been sitting around for so many years, and now you want to hang out with mortals?" - Mora said with a little scorn.

"Oh, well, this is boring, especially, our novices..." - Vile held out and waved him off.

"They aren't children! You don't need to cherish them, brothers, go and don't be stupid! And you, Vile, owe me for your invasion, I can turn to you for help with contracts, so wait for me,” - the redhead nodded and looked down.

Leaving Hermaeus's plan, they breathed a sigh of relief, but achieved nothing in the end. No culprit, no answer to any questions.

"All this just go to Sheograt, that's all! I'm tired, that's it, I've had enough. Either contracts, then problems, then you! How tired I am!" - Vile snapped and Sanguine smiled sadly.

So sweet and hurtful at the same time, and so suddenly he thought Vile needed to visit Sanguine's plan to get some rest.

"I want to offer you one remedy for stress, come with me, I owe you, remember?" - he gently put his hand on his friend's shoulder and he, for some reason, softened slightly, most likely from despair and a heap of feelings that he could not control.

Vile wanted to scold Sanguine, but his tongue didn't turn to do this, and besides, gratitude is worth accepting, especially if the winemaker vouches for the condition of Clavicus. Previously, without a contract, he wouldn't have entered the Misty Grove for anything, but now he was too tired and just wanted to fall asleep, enjoying life, as drunk and satisfied as possible.

Barely showing up there, Vile had already attracted the attention of the majority of the female half of the guests, they had not yet seen Clavicus in such clothes and did not even know what color his eyes and hair were. Each time Vile surprised them with his appearance, and now he surprised them more. Daedra didn't spare alcoholic drinks, and there were many different wines, a bunch of barrels of honey, sujamma, in a word, everything that only exists. From which some of the layman grinned, the know: sooner or later Vile would surrender to Sanguine and would treat himself with drinks, they even made bets on how quickly this would happen.

While Vile was drinking, Sanguine was constantly next to him, who monitored the condition of his friend, along the way, gently hugging his shoulders. Yes, he didn't like him for rude behavior and harsh remarks, but he worries about Clavicus.

As soon as the winemaker noticed that Vile was drunk enough not to show his bad mood, a bunch of people interested in contracts and girls interested in the Prince of deals himself formed around him.

Clavicus smiled rather and slyly, which was most attractive with his ruddy cheeks. But, despite the fact that he was drunk, he understood quite well how to draw up contracts, since the Daedra didn't lose his grip and even discussed the details until the playful hands of one forest elf distracted him from the contracts.

“Sir, I think you should take a break from your papers,” - she cooed, kneeling down in front of him and looking languidly up at him, noticing Lord Sanguine nodding to her and Clavicus grinning back.

"And you are too brave elf, not many people can stand the Daedra..." - he said quietly and leaned over to girl, tucking her hair behind a sharp ear, - "unless you, mortals, take good care of your masters"

Sanguine smiled broadly, exposing his fangs and transplanted Vile onto his lap, making him slightly embarrassed and sighing noisily, however, after that the winemaker wrapped his arms around the trickster's chest and hugged the man to him.

"Why is that?" - whispered Clavicus, turning his head to face Sanguine and dousing his skin with hot breath with the smell of wine.

"So that you don't run away from embarrassment," - he answered quietly and cupped his lips, massaging his nipples with his fingers and causing the redhead to moan quietly.

“Now I'm in the game,” - girl said cheerfully and gently parted the legs of the trickster, who was distracted by Lord Sanguine, and then with a playful look watched Vile's face, gently and gently starting to massage his side through the rough fabric of his pants.

All of this sent goosebumps down Vile's skin, and his mouth opened wide, letting out a vulgar groan and then letting in Sanguine's tongue.

"And what will remain for us? It's not fair!" - mumbled the offended dark elf.

Vile glanced at them, but then he felt Sanguine's nails on his skin, squeezing his chest, the winemaker was clearly unhappy with the minimum attention to him. Egoist.

"Come here! I need help,~ "- the forest elf called her and they both schlich between the legs of Clavicus, more and more persistently massaging the growing erection and watching such an interesting process.

Sanguine's hands slid greedily over the trickster's skin, his erection pressed against the redhead's back. The winemaker moved his hips gently and felt a slight recoil, until the girls released Vile's cock from his pants and underwear, giggling softly and making him a little distracted, but the winemaker took his chin and turned Clavicus's face towards himself.

“It's still early, relax, look at me,” - he whispered hotly, watching the absent-minded, clouded gaze of green eyes, - “how beautiful you have become..."

Vile felt the gentle hands sliding over his sensitive thin skin and involuntarily groaned, leaning towards him, biting his lip. One of his hands massaged the head of the forest elf, and the other leaned back and wrapped an arm around the winemaker's neck.

"Damn it," - Clavicus said quietly and Sanguine grinned.

"What? It's just a massage, silly, nothing has begun yet,” - Sanguine said slightly, but only slightly, menacingly, pressing his forehead into the trickster's.

Redhead's body seemed to be numb, he could only bend, pleasing both the winemaker and delighting the girls, who chuckled and took more decisive actions.

Trying to take away the leadership from each other, they began to lick the base of the penis, slowly rising to the head, although they were jealous of Vile's attention, they could calmly pass the baton, as if this was not the first time for them.

“You see how they try for your pleasure,” - Sanguine finally let go of brother’s face and let him watched the elves with pleasure, stroking both of them on their heads.

They only threw sly glances in his direction and were flattered by such attention. The rest of the girls could only languishly watch all this, and suffered until Sanguine left the trickster, going out to them.

"How can I leave you without attention, lovely ladies?~" - after these words a crowd of girls rushed to him, because of which he had to call his dremoras for help.

As always, his orgies began suddenly and at the behest of Lord Revelry.

The rest of the girls sat on the sides of trickster and covered his whole body with kisses, simultaneously pulling off his shirt. Daedra blood tasted unusual and intoxicating, and each Daedra had a different flavor. Vile was sweetish.

The sensation of kisses, wet hot tongues everywhere on the skin, breathing brought Vile closer to his peak, for honest, he didn't often do such things, and Sanguine's low voice, sounding somewhere nearby, didn't allow redhead to waste time. He listened to other people's sweet groans, shuddered from the aggravation of his sensations, and he imagined himself, for some reason, with Sanguine. Not with Nocturnal, not with another one.

He tried to hold on, but, to the delight of the girls, who, noticing his pulsation, quickened their movements with their hands, he groaned stifled and bit his lip, bending forward, throwing his head back, on the shoulder of the other girls. Sanguine greedily looked at his brother's face and exhaled in satisfaction.

"What a delight, Vile, you are a miracle!" - said the winemaker quite sincerely, and then went up to the girls, satisfied and splashed with Daedra seed. - "And you don't miss a drop, what kind of disrespect? We are princes, ladies, and not revelers from the streets," - he wiped a transparent thick liquid from the cheek of one of the girls with his finger and stuffed his finger in her mouth, - "I bet a hundred gold pieces on the fact that it tastes like a sweet roll!"

Girls laughed a little, following Sanguine's order and expecting what would happen next, however, Lord Sanguine took them to him, and were replaced by a Khajiit and an Argonian. We need to add variety, the winemaker thought.

Vile, flushed and not very satiated, grinned and held out his hand to the Khajiit, sitting her on his lap and, knowing their weaknesses, erogenous zones, began to suck on her breasts, ordering the Argonian to massage her ears. The cat could not resist the pressure, and not even a minute passed before she saddled the Daedra herself. The Argonian curiously began massaging the entire back of her partner and heard her loud purring, coupled with the groans and heavy breathing of Vile, who was still being fondled by two Nordics.

Again the trickster was overtaken by the vulgar conversations of Sanguine, who was very close, but now occupied by his girls, from which he felt a terrible surge of sensations. Vile's hands were still on the Khajiit's body and randomly stroked her fur, and his fingers scratched her skin. At the same time, he moved slightly roughly towards the Khajiit, who even liked it, and judging by the fact that she quickened her movements and pressed into the Daedra's neck, she wanted more.

Therefore, Vile stopped her with a gesture and changed his position, putting the cat on the table, and the Argonian stood on the other side and began to hold the cat's hands, at the same time covering her face with kisses and whispering in her ears. Clavicus, just as rudely, but lovingly, ran his hands over girl's chest and stomach and circled his teeth by the tip of his tongue, grinning widely, then just as rudely entered her and gave her what she needed. Even Sanguine, who pressed girl into the tree, and fucked her, watched in surprise. He had never seen brother like this before.

“Oh, that's cute,” - Vile said as the cat arched toward him and shuddered.

Her fur was stained with trickster seed, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead and face, but only in order to reach the table with alcohol and drink cold wine, returning to the girls.

Agonian looked good, sticking her tail towards Clavicus and leaning against a huge boulder. Redguard was rude, sitting on his lap with her back to the prince and wanted a little more rudeness in his touch. The Altmer didn't stop praising her prince, standing on all fours like a dog and, apparently, realizing that Altmer men clearly overestimate themselves. Breton woman and the Imperka looked cute when they lay close to each other on the table, pressing their breasts into each other and kissing while the two Princes worked on them, not forgetting to look at each other with interest, understanding and a wide grin.

This time, Sanguine realized that all of their parties when Vile was with him were nothing. Now the redhead has allowed himself to let all his emotions out and release himself from stress.

When the redhead, seemingly exhausted, landed on the chair, Sanguine continued his nonsense party, as always, leaving his brother to rest.

"What am i doing, I'm not mortal, take me, Oblivion," - Prince tried to reason with himself, - "so disgusting... disgusting, of course, the same as me, but he is not nicer and more terrible..." - flashed through of trickster's head while he watched his dissolute brother. 

Yes, it looked so familiar, but until now it was embarrassing and disliked, such that he even forgot what a gust of madness had gripped him during the rescue of Sanguine.

The Prince of Voluptuousness looked away from his partners, grinning, one sight of the trickster made him feel something besides the flat pleasure of being pleased by beauties. Something deeper than just attraction. Again.

From these sensations, from the view that opened up on his younger brother, he decided to quickly finish with this, in order to touch Vile again, at least to touch. He bit his lip and arched his back, letting out a satisfied low moan that made Clavicus feel chills all over his body.

Sanguine caught his breath with a smile, put himself in order and approached his brother from behind, leaning over to his sharp ear:

"Well, what do you want for yourself in the end, brother?" - his breath went astray.

Sanguine closed his eyes, knowing that he was about to press the trickster to him again. He turned to the winemaker in response and Sanguine saw the same bleary look, and then Vile, with trembling hands, pulled his brother to him and put his palms on his neck, breathing just as hard. Sanguine smiled broadly and rubbed his cheeks against his palm, pressing against Vile and bending down to his lips.

"You..." - Vile began, but pursed his lips and swallowed.

Everything tightened in his chest, the first sign that he was feeling something human. Again. It was really bad.

"What?" - Sanguine asked quietly, placing a hand on Clavicus's shoulders and placing his thumbs on his neck.

The trickster didn't know what to say and instead dug roughly into his lips, wrapping around the winemaker's neck and experiencing a strange feeling of happiness and excitement, the same feeling Sanguine felt, lifting the prince from his chair and answering him with a kiss, trying to think what he wanted to do.

Instead, the winemaker only pressed redhead closer to him, so that their skin almost stuck to each other. White and black. Vile was still more innocent than Sanguine and he couldn't afford to take this innocence. For now.

So he deepened the kiss and stroked his body, putting his hands in his pants and turning Clavicus back on. His skillful fingers were enough to make the trickster groan and lean towards him with a nagging look.

"Here it is, I have an idea," - he pulled away from Vile's lips and led him further into the Grove, further away from everyone, so that no one would dare to enjoy the look of redhead, except him alone.

Around them were only trees, silence and the sound of the river.

"Don't be afraid, I know that we are alone," - the owner of these lands smiled and Vile looked away, after which the winemaker threw him on the grass and again involved him in a kiss.

He spoke in his ear between kisses. Vile exhaled noisily and ran a hand through Sanguine's hair, pressing the Prince's lips to his neck. He, in turn, understood the hint and greedily grabbed the fair skin with his lips and teeth, squeezing it slightly and making the redhead shudder, bending his legs.

“Soft skin, I so want to bite you,” - Sanguine hissed and grinned dully, intoxicated by such behavior, - “how cute it is, I can't help it"

He lowered his lips again, kissing every open spot, squeezing the Daedra's sides and breathing hard. He ran his tongue over the redhead's chest and Vile exhaled noisily, a trembling hand massaging the winemaker's scalp and throwing his head back.

"Sanguine..." - Vile said, barely audible, and the Daedra looked up from the soft and rough skin.

Daedra moved up to Vile's face and approached him so close that their lips almost touched.

"Iya Lyr-Oht-Vehk-Ekem Yahkem-Oht-Yoodt*," - Vile looked away and Sanguine, hearing this in their native language, only became more infuriated.

"I... this..." - winemaker's thoughts got confused and he roughly kissed his brother, pressing him closer to him.

Sanguine shook his head, leaning towards the redhead's stomach and making him tickle laugh. Long black hair tickled his sides and lips and tongue against the skin of his abdomen, simultaneously making Clavicus feel embarrassed and aroused. And the deeper and lower the kisses were, the more he blushed and curved towards him, and Sanguine's hand eagerly ran his hand along the curve of his belly.

"You weren't joking, were you?" - he muttered excitedly, placing his hand between the prince's legs.

Man nodded nervously and leaned forward. Then Sanguine grinned, slowly putting his hand into his pants and leaving a light kiss on the lips of the Daedra. Vile exhaled noisily and swallowed as the winemaker pulled out trikster's hard cock. Sanguine grinned, and Clavicus was embarrassed, although he knew that Sanguine was doing more embarrassing things. Darker and more perverted.

"I want you to get to know me as closely as possible," - his hand gently led the trickster's skin, - "since chance brought us together, we will reveal all the cards to each other," - his tongue straightened and began to wriggle, caressing his tender skin...

Vile moaned intermittently, now feeling the other hand massaging the base of his cock.

“Oh, damn it,” - the redhead said, throwing his head back.

"Yes, do not be silent," - he licked his lips and took Vile's cock into his mouth, perfectly stimulating him forcing Daedra to sob, moan, and look away every time the winemaker looked at him, - "you are like a concentration of emotions in our crowd of madmen, and you my "concentration"..." - he again took his member into his mouth and the trickster sharply arched, shuddering in his brother's arms, - "you are already at the peak, sweetheart, come on, a little more!" - Sanguine licked his lips and began to massage his penis with his hands, carefully looking at the emotions of trickster.

His eyebrows were raised, his mouth was open, one hand was on his forehead, and the other was motionless on his chest, he was like a statue, handsome and theatrical in a pose, and when he finished, his fingers clenched slightly, his mouth opened more, and his tousled curls fell on his face.

Sanguine's torso was covered with Vile's seed, and the winemaker himself was more pleased than ever before.

"Hmm," - he ran his fingers over his torso and licked them, - "you really are like a sweet roll," - Sanguine purred and hung over redhead, looking at his embarrassed and offended face, - "well, what is it? Aren't you satisfied?~"

Vile looked at his brother and realized that it would be better to be silent.

"No, it's just..." - his nodules tensed, - "I just can't understand these feelings, it's strange, and it scares me, it's bad"

Sanguine smiled warmly at him and gently wiped the last of the semen from his torso, thereby embarrassing his brother even more.

"Well... for us, as for the Daedric gods, this is unreal. That is, we are the first to destroy this stereotype that we do not have human emotions," - Vile was surprised, looking at Sanguine, and he caught this curious look, - "i've been feeling these emotions for a long time, you know... the funny thing is that I I feel them for you. This is such a coincidence, or the fact that our plans are so close, and we constantly intersect, as well as the tension between us... which constantly made you afraid of me, that's how I am, my aura is rather rude"

Vile swallowed and rose from the ground, covering his face with his hands. He tried to believe, tried, but for some reason his thoughts went to the wrong way.

"Maybe... you set it all up?" - he said suspiciously and threw an angry glance at the one to whom he had confessed his love until recently.

Winemaker raised his eyebrows in surprise and went up to the Prince, gently stretching out his hand to him, fearing that he would push him away.

"Vile, what nonsense, I wouldn't create such a stupid plan, if think logically," - trickster tried to pull away, but his doubts took all his strength, - "everything is fine, stop it, I wouldn't kill myself for this, I would rather came to you with a Mara amulet, than would do such a disgusting thing, I don't want to offend you"

Sanguine spoke so seriously that Clavicus calmed down and was able to drive away his paranoid thoughts.

“Calm down,” - he hugged Vile, - "we had a great day. With you and me,” - he grinned and the redhead pressed into him, burying his cheek in his chest, - “better come with me, it's time for you to rest at home, the eternal revelry of these places is not for you"


End file.
